Hija del Corazón
by valenti43
Summary: El tomar decisiones en la vida no es fácil y quien dijo que si lo era fue porque nunca se enfrento a situaciones como elegir a quien salvar. RIREN Mikasa.


**Hija del Corazón.**

Habían pasado dos años desde que Carla llego a mi vida sin siquiera pensarlo y es que ser padre me tenía casi horrorizado, pero tras ir viendo como el tiempo pasaba, haciendo de mi bebé una hermosa niña fuerte y grande como su madre. Carla me recordaba en gran manera a Mikasa y eso era porque ambas son como dos gotas de agua.

― Cariño, ten cuidado y no subas mas arriba de donde estas. ―dije viendo como la pequeña quería intentar subir hasta lo mas alto de la torre en donde descansaban los columpios del juego infantil.

Si bien Carla no era mi hija biológica yo la amaba como si lo fuera, había llegado mi en circunstancias muy extremas, así como dolorosas.

 **-DOS AÑOS ANTES-**

Eran las 7 de la mañana cuando una azabache entró al cuarto con la intención de despertar a su querido hermano, así es como se trataban desde que ella había llegado a sus vidas luego de que sus padres fueran asesinados por unos tipos que querían robarles, eventualmente mataron al padre por ser el que presentaría mas problema, su madre murió siendo ella un daño colateral pues les servía mejor viva que muerta, sin embargo no tocaron con que se defendería y a su hija de unos 9 años quién logro escapar para pedir ayuda sin ningún resultado ya que nada se podía hacer por ellos.

Tras deambular por las calles toda harapienta y con hambre topo con una pareja en el mercado quien la reconoció al instante, preocupados por su apariencia decidieron llevarla a su casa para investigar que había sucedido, escuchando la historia la mujer le pidió a su esposo que se quedaran con la niña en lo que aparecía algún familiar que se pudiera hacer cargo. Sin embargo, con el pasar de los días nadie reclamo la custodia por lo que termino siendo adoptada por los Jaeger.

Así fue como la pequeña azabache creció y se crio con el hijo de la pareja llegando hacer algo sobreprotectora debido a su trauma, Eren al principio le molesto pero rápido lo fue aceptando, amigos, hermanos y confidentes esa era la relación que ambos compartían pero todo cambio hasta que la joven quedo embarazada de su novio a quien amaba, pero que desafortunadamente había fallecido hace unos meses atrás, sin saber que sería padre. El hecho de perderlo había marcado a la azabache y Eren lo sabía. Al tiempo su hermana acepto su realidad y fue recuperando las ganas de vivir, lo haría por su bebé, un lazo que los uniría a pesar de que sus caminos ya no estuvieran cruzados.

La situación empeoro aún más cuando los abuelos paternos se dieron cuenta de que su único hijo había dejado descendencia y quisieron forzarla a entregarles a su nieto pues ellos querían educarlo, pero esta se negó con el carácter demonio que se cargaba debido a las hormonas o al que siempre tenía cuando se proponía algo, ella nunca entregaría a su bebé. El tiempo paso y su vientre fue creciendo hasta cumplir los 8 meses y dos semanas. Pero alguien la observaba desde la oscuridad, asechándola y esperando el momento de arrebatarle lo que más quería.

Justo ahora iba a despertar a su hermano pues este debía ir por los estudios que se había hecho y confirmar lo que ambos ya sospechaban, pero hasta no tener los resultados que lo confirmarían no podían hacer nada.

― Vamos holgazán, ya despierta que debemos salir. ―decía una impaciente chica que movía el cuerpo casi inerte en la cama. ― Que despiertes joder. ―tiró fuerte de la sabana logrando que el castaño saliera disparado justo al suelo.

― Auch Mikasa, deberías tener más cuidado. ―replico el moreno desde el suelo y sobándose la cabeza debido al golpe que se dio.

―Eso te pasa por no despertar cuando te lo digo. ―se llevo las manos a lo que antes había sido su cintura y movió su pie con desespero. ― Tienes 30 minutos para que estés listo, recuerda que debemos salir por tus resultados. ―dicho eso había salido de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Sabía que si no lograba llegar a tiempo para desayunar la asiática lo despellejaría vivo, desde hace unos años vivían ellos dos solos por su cuenta y los fines de semana visitaban a sus padres quienes no sabían del estado de la menor pero que según ella se los haría saber cuando su hija naciera, sí eran una niña y el ultrasonido se lo había confirmado hace ya una semana atrás.

Cuando el castaño estuvo listo salió de su habitación y llego al comedor donde lo esperaba un gran banquete, algo que pasaba todos los días desde hace un mes para atrás, al parecer a Mikasa le había dado por cocinar en vez de decorar la casa que comúnmente hacen las embarazadas casi en el ultimo trimestres. Ambos desayunaron con tranquilidad, hablando de cosas triviales, así como asuntos de la universidad entre otras cosas.

Al terminar recogieron todo, dejándolo en el fregadero para después lavarlos al regresar, tomaron sus cosas y salieron del departamento que compartían, bajaron por el elevador pues ni locos bajarían cinco pisos y menos en el estado de la ojinegra. Cuando por fin llegaron al primer piso observaron que el clima no era el más apto para salir, pero debían hacerlo si querían llegar a tiempo por esos resultados, salieron a la calle y casi de inmediato subieron a un taxi que los llevaría hasta la clínica en Trost.

― Ya veras que todo saldrá bien. ―le decía la chica quien había tomado su mano pues este ya estaba nervioso.

― Y que pasa si es afirmativo, tengo miedo Mikasa. ―apretaba la mano de ella con toda la inseguridad del mundo.

― Estoy segura de que depende del resultado harás lo mejor que puedas para seguir con tu vida, nunca des por sentado que las cosas pueden ser como lo imaginas, pero eso no significa que no puedas ser feliz. ―dijo mirándolo a los ojos, si bien la chica era algo fría, sin embargo, tenía sus momentos maternales, por lo que Eren estaba convencido que de ella sería una gran madre.

Al llegar hasta la clínica pagaron y bajaron del taxi e ingresar casi de inmediato por los resultados al laboratorio donde fueron atendidos luego de unos cuantos minutos, acrecentando los nervios del menor quien al escuchar su nombre se levanto como si tuviera un resorte en el culo y fue hasta la ventanilla, tomo el sobre, se giró para verla a ella sonriendo.

Abrió el sobre con cuidado y leyó lo que en ese papel contenía para dar con la palabra POSITIVO PARA HOMBRE B, su mundo tembló un poco pero no cayo al suelo, si bien no quería pertenecer al 0,1% de hombres que podían concebir, sabia que eran valiosos y por ende extraños, ya que debido a una anomalía genética los hombres b nacía con un útero en su interior.

― Ya podemos irnos a casa, todo esta bien. ―mintió, pero era más para no llamar la atención que por otra cosa pues Mikasa supo de inmediato que este mentía debido a que sus orejas se ponían coloradas.

― Muy bien, vamos de regreso a casa. ―se levantó con cuidado pues le dolía la parte baja de la espalda y camino hasta el castaño quien no dudo en ayudarla para irse de ese lugar.

Iban a tomar un taxi cuando fueron interceptados por dos sujetos quien uno con pistola en mano los hizo subirse en el asiento trasero del auto y el otro simplemente se dedicó a manejar, nerviosos por lo que pudiera pasar optaron por quedarse callados y ver a donde los llevarían.

El tipo iba diciendo lo que pasaría si intentaban hacer algo, tanto Eren como Mikasa no podían arriesgar sus vidas y menos las del bebé, pero cuando el hombre preguntó cuando nacería la criatura eso encendió las alertas de ambos quienes se miraron fijamente. Fue entonces que la pelinegra se aventó sin pensarlo dos veces contra el hombre que iba conduciendo, forcejeando y antes de que el otro intentara algo contra la azabache fue el turno de Eren por reaccionar, una batalla se libro dentro de auto provocando que se moviera violentamente sobre la carretera mojada pues había comenzado a llover fuertemente. La lluvia caía tan fuerte que impedía poder ver algo, varios carros pitaban pues el auto donde iban había invadido el carril contrario, pero nadie podría con lo que pasaría, tres disparos fueron detonados y el carro se salió de la carretera hacia una pendiente de unos 500metros.

Eren fue el primero en despertar, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas sin contar la herida de bala que tenía en uno de sus hombros. Rápidamente busco a Mikasa mas no la encontró dentro del auto, lo cual le preocupo y mucho.

― ¡MIKASA! ―gritó casi en un desgarro y a como pudo salió del auto viendo como el sujeto que conducía había muerto de un impacto de bala en la cabeza, razón por la cual habían caído por el barranco. ― ¡¿MIKASA, DONDE ESTAS?! ―volvió a gritar más no escucho respuesta alguna, hasta que escucho un grito en respuesta y sin dudarlo corrió hacia esa dirección.

Al llegar observo como su hermana toda ensangrentada luchaba por respirar y quitarse al otro sujeto de encima quien había muerto por la cortada en el cuello que Mikasa le había propinado con la navaja de su padre. Eren llego a su lado y le ayudo quitando al maldito que estaba encima de su cuerpo, apretujándola.

― Tranquila, te sacaré de aquí y te llevaré a un hospital. ―decía el castaño en medio del llanto pues su hermana tenía el ultimo impacto de bala y este estaba en medio del pecho.

― Y-ya no hay tiempo. ―dijo ahogándose en su propia sangre, la morena sabía que era su fin pues además del disparo esta no podía sentir la parte baja de su cuerpo. ― Sálvala, mi princesa debe conocer a su tío y sus abuelos. ―tosía sangre y con cada tos podía llenar de aire sus pulmones antes de que estos colapsaran.

― Pero que estas diciendo, tu la vas a tener en un hospital como toda mujer lo hace… pujando y quebrándome la mano en el proceso porque la sujetare para darte ánimos. ―miro a la chica sonreír.

― Ojalá pudiera hacerlo, pero… no creo llegar…cof cof cof… por favor Eren, sácala. ―le pedía al moreno quien no estaba preparado para cortar en dos a su hermana.

― Mikasa…yo…―iba decirle que no podía hacerlo, pero el llanto de la pelinegra lo desarmo por completo y tomando la navaja que ella le ofrecía termino haciendo lo que ella le había pedido, con cuidado levanto la blusa y abrió sus pantalones, con las manos temblorosas y hizo el primer corte que la chica no sintió. ― Prometo que la conocerás.

Poco a poco Eren fue abriendo cada capa de piel hasta llegar al útero y unos segundos después el llanto de un bebé sonaba luego de un rayo que sonaba rasgando el cielo.

― T-tiene pulmones fuertes. ―dijo escuchando al fin la voz de su hija pero que poco a poco iba perdiendo la potencia o era ella que ya no podía escucharla. ― D-déjame verla. ―pedía la azabache y Eren así lo hizo, se la acerco lo suficiente para que pudiera mirarla. ― Es hermosa.

― Sí, lo es. ―el castaño seguía llorando al ver como su hermana se despedía de su pequeña, no era justo que la vida la hubiese tratado así primero sus padres, luego su novio y por último tener que dejar a su hija recién nacida.

― Carla… quiero que se llame Carla. ―dijo besando a su bebé y poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos. ― Cuídala mucho Eren, te la encargo porque sé que tu la amaras mucho, no dejes que me olvide… por favor su futuro ahora depende de ti.

Mikasa cerro sus ojos para no abrirlos más, la ayuda había llegado, pero ya era muy tarde, aunque Eren no quería dejar el cuerpo de su hermana tenía que hacerlo por el bien de la pequeña que ahora estaba tranquila en sus brazos con una cobija térmica que le habían dado los paramédicos.

 **-TIEMPO ACTUAL-**

― Oí, te estoy hablando mocoso. ―una voz muy conocida lo saco de sus pensamientos y este solo le sonrió.

― ¿Crees que Carla se ponga celosa cuando su hermano nazca? ―le preguntó Eren a su esposo quien lo abrazaba y miraba a la pequeña jugar con los demás niños.

― No, al contrario, ella lo cuidara muy bien. ―le dijo al castaño pues esta se mostraba algo protectora con Eren, tal y como lo fue su madre biológica con su hermano adoptivo, ya que el conocía la historia gracias a sus suegros.

Pero esa ya es otra historia.


End file.
